containmentbreachfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SCP Role Playing
We are no longer accepting more applications, Role Playing is closed for now. Click here to go to the first session. So after reading through the role playing thread on the CB forums, I've decided that maybe we should have a role playing session here. Basically the RP sessions will be taking place on Talk Pages (we're not using the chat because it'll probably get cluttered and we don't want random users joining). This talk page is dedicated to posting character apps and discussing the setting of the RP session. Once there's a decent number of people participating, then I'll schedule a date for it to begin. Like the forums, the main setting of this will revolve around a containment breach. Probably being caused by one (or possibly several) enemies of the foundation. (CI, GOC, AWCY, ect...) If you want to suggest other possible plot points, then please make a post here. Rules * You must have a well developed knowledge of the Foundation. You can't just join in without knowing shit about SCP and expect to get far. * You must be an active member on this wiki. * You must be serious and have a good idea of how proper role-playing works. * Once you begin Role Playing, remember to copy and paste this at the end of every one of your posts. --~~~~ ---- * We shouldn't just jump into the containment breach right away, we need to take time to develop our characters and give them personalities. * No OP characters * Your grammar must be flawless. * Avoid editing your post once it's been posted. * Avoid controlling other people's characters. * Don't double post. * If you want to make a OOC comment, write it ((like this)). * No killing other peoples characters unless given permission by that character's owner. * All posts should be taken into account. * When it becomes the time for the breach to begin, avoid including SCPs from CB unless you're confident you can pull it off VERY well. * Try to avoid using established in-universe characters (ie Dr. Jack Bright, Dr. Alto Clef, etc) for extended periods of time. Also, represent their personality accurately from the Tales you read involving them to be faithful. In order to join the RP session, you must post a character app here and have it approved by the people running the RP (so far it's just me) You can have a max of 3 characters. Character App Format: Name: Gender: Years working at the Foundation: Age: Department: (Pick one from here. You can also choose a Class-D.) Appearance: Personality: Extras Info: Dr.Mark (talk) 05:07, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Story Discussion Got any ideas for the story? Post them here. I think we need to start small. The last roleplay started with the average containment breach and, well it got realy good. In fact it is going great. As bland as it sounds, the roleplay probably should start slow, then begin the containment breach. If we start with anything else, it'll be more drama than enything, and well, it's best to save that for after the breach when emotions are still running high. "To see that he is drained of his words to his God is all we beg for, after all they're Gods are mere pawns in the game of war and destruction" (talk) 06:17, July 1, 2013 (UTC) So, when I hear small you mean like this. It's like, all of the personal are just doing what they usually do (like I'm patrolling or escorting D-classes), then the containment breach happens? Fireworks888 (talk) 22:55, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Check the other roleplaying thread to get an idea of what I mean. Everything seems fine, then the breach occurrs, but it seems to be small-scale. Then it escalates and... well... the roleplay starts to get interesting. "To see that he is drained of his words to his God is all we beg for, after all they're Gods are mere pawns in the game of war and destruction" (talk) 00:02, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Apps Post your character applications below. ---- Name: Master Sergeant Gale (No specified last name) Gender: Male Years working at the Foundation: 8 Age: 36 Department: Mobile Task Force Appearance: A six foot man of caramel hair. His face was slightly deformed due to a 106 incident that left his eyes a terrifying design of a strange scarlet-colored shape. He is British, and shows so occasionally in speech. Personality: Gale is a rather quite man who tends to do more listening than speaking. However, if he does speak, he will normally do so by going straight to the point. There is not much known about him, however he seems to have flashbacks and illusions of imaginary occurrences around him whenever having a memory resurface. Said memories were buried. He won't remember. Extras Info: His history will be constantly change. Experiences he had will be added and such. However, his base history is that he was born in Britain and joined the Royal army for a small amount of time before flying to the United States to join the Marine Corpse. He then transferred as a Master Sergeant and joined the Mobile Task Force Beta-7 which has given him immunities to several diseases. He then joined Delta-7 where he remains at the facility or may go out for whichever missions are given. Currently waiting for promotion to Epsilon-11. Note: '''Italics symbolize thoughts. It will usually intercept a running sentence to make the two look like a complete sentence. Ltn Vasquez, officially Technical Sergeant Jeffrey [REDACTED] (talk) 21:41, July 16, 2013 (UTC) 06:20, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Looks pretty good. ACCEPTED Dr.Mark (talk) 06:28, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- '''Name: Dr. Baton Guy. Gender: Male Years working at the Foundation: 2 Age: 25 Department: Scientific Department Appearance: Short silver hair, Green eyes, wears a white lab coat, and wears glasses. Caucasian. Average build. Personality: Cautious, Protective, Smart, and Reliable. Extras Info: Simple. He's a regular human. He is also into pizzas and vocaloids. Before being part of the Foundation as a Scientist, he has learned the basics of the MTFs, so he has the basic skills of a MTF, melee and firearm skills. Only once he had survived a infection from 008 due to Scp-500 being brought to him by a friend by a close second. He has been scarred by that moment due to the pain he had felt. He also has a traumatic memory of Scp-682 slaughtering people during a containment breach. Has a special communication with Scp-053 and is also immune to Scp-053 paranoid effects. Almost like a father figure to 053.Baton Guy (talk) 06:48, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Looks good, but you may want to capitalize "SCP" whenever you write it during the RP. Besides that, ACCEPTED Dr.Mark (talk) 07:11, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: Tyrone Wilson Gender: Male Years working at the Foundation: 3 Age: 24 Department: Security Department Appearance: A six feet two inch man with short black hair, brown eyes with some grey spots, and very pale skin. He is rarely ever seen not wearing his combat armor and has a very slight British accent. Personality: Wilson is very shy and always follows orders. Yet, he has slight sociopath tendencies and can easily get overwhelmed, getting very agitated when bothered. He never pays attention to anyone whose not his commanding officer or they're not trying to start a conversation. Extra Info: *Has a very bad shudder that is always shown in his speech *Was home-schooled for most of life *Only lived with his mother and is a single child *A slight short term memory lost Fireworks888 (talk) 20:23, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ACCEPTED Dr.Mark (talk) 20:40, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: Dr. Orion Lavrov Years at Facility: 15 years Race/Species: American-Russian (Russian by heritage) Age: 47 Appearance: Above average height, average build, dark hair of medium length, usually sporting a lab coat Personality: Intelligent, careful, precautionary, stiff Extra Info: Doesn't deal with hands-on work (though not afraid to do so if needed), knowledge of nuclear science, professional attitude, very careful and plans ahead Tremorfan94 It's kinda vague, but considering you're using your character from the forum's RP (who was a badass), I'll let it slide. ACCEPTED --Dr.Mark (talk) 17:52, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: '''Jackson Graves '''Gender: '''Male '''Department: '''Class-D '''Time at Facility: 2 weeks Race: Hispanic Age: '''21 '''Appearance: 6 foot 2 male black short hair,always wearing black socks. Personality: Jackson (or D-7650) complies with the guards and researchers.He will sometimes become very panicked and often scratch at his cell walls or door. Extra info: Only speaks when spoken too and will refer to guards or researchers as sir or ma'am.He never interacts with other Class-Ds even when given the chance too. D-7650 (talk) 00:29, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Ehhhhhhh.....alright. ACCEPTED Dr.Mark (talk) 01:27, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Here's my character's app. Name: Staff Sergeant Lander Gender: Male Years working at the Foundation: 4 Age: 28 Department: Mobile Task Force Appearance: White Causadian, has black hair, 6ft tall. Is usually only seen wearing his MTF suit. Personality: Doesn't talk to personnel, mostly keeps to himself. He only ever talks to his commander, Sergeant Gale. Even when off duty, he still salutes and responds to his commander in a formal manner. --Dr.Mark (talk) 03:03, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: '''Researcher Basil Roberts '''Gender: '''Male '''Years working at the Foundation: '''3 '''Age: '''26 '''Department: '''Scientific department '''Appearance: '''A 5'11" tall man with brown hair, green eyes, and is of average build. '''Personality: '''Friendly, has minor OCD. Basil is a hard-worker, but sometimes can overlook crucial pieces of information. He is very queasy, and prefers not to work on particularly sickening SCPs. Despite this, he recently was promoted from research assistant to researcher, due to his work on SCP-1813. '''Extra info: '''Prefers music that is older than him, his favorite food is watermelon, had intensive therapy as a child (had he not experienced said therapy, he most certainly would be mute), specializes in sound-related SCPs. --Villeggiante (talk) 17:49, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ACCEPTED --Dr.Mark (talk) 21:15, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- '''Name:D-2486 Gender: Maile Days working at the Foundation: 3 Age: 26 Department: D-Class Appearance: A large man of black hair and an appearance that would crush anybody. Personality: He tends to hate society for what it is, and the moral justice that is lacking. Only a few years ago, he had killed the woman he called his wife after hearing of the affair. The man, well, he wasn't found. Evidence says that he is killed by this man, but no one knows for sure. He wants to leave prison, but was picked up by the Foundation. While seeming to be tough, he is actually more bark then bite, and the massacre of the wife and the other man was one of only a few acts of violence. Extras Info: He's actually terrified of the dark. Quite surprising, jah? Tends to stay near the light. --Ltn Vasquez, officially Technical Sergeant Jeffrey [REDACTED] (talk) 00:49, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ACCEPTED --Dr.Mark (talk) 03:25, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: '''D-9999 '''Gender: '''Female '''Days working at the Foundation: '''34 '''Age: '''18 '''Department: '''Class-D '''Appearence: '''A 5ft 10in Caucasian Female of average build '''Personality: '''She is generally shy, and avoids conversation if possible. She dislikes anyone who thinks they're superior to everyone who exists, and she has no friends. She often shows disrespect towards guards and her superiors, for unknown reasons. She shows little to no emotion whatsoever towards anyone, except for being annoyed. Despite having no friends, she is very selfless, and will help anyone who needs it, even if it risks her own life. '''Extra Info: '''She is terrified of anything that towers over her, due to her extreme fear and paranoia, but she rarely shows that fear. --D-9999 (talk) 01:42, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ACCEPTED --Dr.Mark (talk) 03:25, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- '''Name: Anthony Barkan Gender: Male Time working at the Foundation: 1 week Age: 24 Department: Class-D Appearance:6 ft. 1 in. Black haired. Normal Build Personality:When he is under pressure he won't think, meaning that he will just act, ignoring the consequences. If he's got a good friend he will look out for him and help him in any situation. He thinks the secret for success is teamwork. However he's easily pissed off when made fun of. He prefers to avoid fights and solve things by talking. Extra Info: *He has never shot a gun in his life. *He used to work as a gym trainer, however he was fired due to killing his old classmates for making fun of him *His first test with an SCP in The Foundation was related to SCP-096 *When he was sent with SCP-049 for testing he found an SCP-049-2 instance, who tried to kill him, from then he has a terrible phobia to anything that looks like a zombie *He is traumatized as a result of his parents dying when he was a child Matvize (talk) 17:14, July 19, 2013 (UTC) I'd take out the bit about karate as it comes off as sorta cliched. I'd also try to limit the use of SCPs from Containment Breach in the RP, just as future reference. Also, be sure your grammar, when you post, is presentable enough and flows naturally. Other than that, ACCEPTED Tremorfan94 ---- Name: Ellie Mason Gender: Female Time working with the Foundation: 3 years Age: 27 Department: Intelligence Department Apperance: 6'0, pale skin, bright red hair, emerald green eyes, Caucasian, athletic build Personality: She excels at being stealthy, keeping secrets and operating normally under most stressful situations which is why she was recurited into the Intelligence Agency as an undercover cell. She is able to remain calm even in the face of death and it takes alot of stress or drama to break her. She typically perfers to work alone and rarely speaks to anyone who is not superior to her unless she has to. Due to previous life events, she acually has a hatred towards people but usually keeps it hidden from others. Extra Notes: *She joined the CIA at age 19 and operated as an undercover agent until she was recruited into the IA at age 24. *She was involved with the containment of various Keter-class SCP-682. Ellie also helped locate and gather intel. on SCP-096. *Her hatred of people started during her childhood as she was raised around abusive parents, underground gangs and drug dealerships in a very densly populated city in REDACTED. *She has some experience with various pistol, revolver and shotgun firearms but has never acually killed anyone or anything. --AngryGodzilla22(talk) 9:13, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Pretty good, the only problem with the app is that there are a few spelling and grammar errors. Try to avoid making them in actual RP posts. ACCEPTED --Dr.Mark (talk) 02:27, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: Joseph Masen Gender: Male Years working at the Foundation: 8 Age: 43 Department: Medical Department Appearance: Pale skin, white hair, 1.89 meters tall, christianity. Personality: He is a social guy, and he can get easily scared, but he likes to discover new things. He also sees sometimes terror movies, but that is rare to see. He also likes to read novels, and to search for urban leyends. When he works, he is a bit more serious, but not all time. Also, he makes his work very well, and nothing can stop him to interrupt his work. Extras Info: *His parents died when he was young, thanks to REDACTED. So, he lived with his cousins. *He never uses violence to solve things. *He is an expert in medicine. Sssasa (talk) 01:38, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Your app is full of spelling and grammar errors, and the extra info doesn't add anything to the app. This app as a whole is very....bland. DENIED --Dr.Mark (talk) 03:32, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: 'Junior Researcher Rich '''Gender: '''Male '''Years working at the Foundation: '''20 '''Age: '''40 '''Department: '''Scientific Department '''Appearence: '''A 5ft 10in Caucasian Male of average build '''Personality: '''He is generally curious and creative about a lot of things espesically with SCPs. He has difficulty at being scared towards things to his partial insanity due to his past. He enjoys in testing and death of the Class Ds but he hides his insanity and enjoymnet for killing in exchange for professional behaviour. '''Extra Info: ' *As a young child he played scary and bloody video games and once participated in the US army but was rejected due to his strength. *His partial insanity started to when was a scientist at REDACTED he created a lot of machines that would alter subjects like mkae a ear live on the rat and once he almost EXPUNGED the entire facility. D-8432 (talk) 02:36, July 27, 2013 (UTC) It's better than your last app, but it could still use some work. Also, your second bullet point in extra info is really unnecessary. DENIED --Dr.Mark (talk) 03:32, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- '''Name: Alex Riverra. Gender: Male. Years working at the Foundation: 6. Age: 30. Department: Security Department. Appearance: Brown hair, brown eyes, 6ft 2in, Black prothestic for right leg and scarring on right cheek. Personality: He is a very unsociable person, who takes things to literally, and is generally hot-headed and mean. Extras Info: He uses a FN P90 as a primary and a M9 Berretta as a secondary and was beat as a child and was in a car accident at 17, in which his right leg was caught and needed to be amputated. --D-925 (talk) 04:15, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ----